


Walking A Fine Line

by Destialforever



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destialforever/pseuds/Destialforever
Summary: This story takes place in the 2009 Star Trek movieI have taken many liberties....MANYIt involves an original female character that is bonded to SpockAnd who ends up as best friends with Bones and KirkAnd all the issues that happen...There is mild Uhura bashing...but it's very mild !!
Relationships: Spock (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also i have used Vulcan in the story and i have inserted the translations  
> Underneather the words in italics...and surrounded by { }
> 
> There are also going to be add ons in seperate chapters  
> Conversations between the characters

Riley 7 years old

“But why do i need to bond?” she asked  
“Well sweetie you’re half vulcan it’s what vulcans do.” Her father said shrugging  
Riley didn’t look convinced  
“Anyway it means alot to you grandmother T-Saul and to Lady Amanda. Remember it’s Lady Amanda's son that will be your bonded” her father Daniel said  
“I guess….but grandma always says i’m the worst vulcan so if i’m the worst vulcan why get bonded.” She asked  
Daniel laughed a little  
“You aren’t the worst vulcan, you're just a better human. You’re grandmother is the most dramatic vulcan and always has been.” he said laughing  
“nash-veh puzhu-tor ik daniel” T-saul said walking into the room  
{ I heard that Daniel }  
“nash-veh fai-tor nash-veh tor sure tor tar ish-veh ral hiyet ni du would  
zhu-tor ish-veh” daniel said smiling at his ex mother -in-law  
{ I know i said it loud enough so that you would hear it }  
Her only response was a raised eyebrow  
“And you need a bond mate because it is the vulcan way and even if you are the worst vulcan ever you are still vulcan.” T-saul said to Riley

They all met at the appointed place in front of T-pau  
There was a handsome young boy about 12 standing between Lady Amanda and Ambassador Sarek Riley assumed that was Spock.  
You had heard your fathers say that Spock's previous bonded had died in an accident.  
Which is why at 12 he didn’t have one..

T-pau called them  
‘Spock approach’  
‘T-sing approach’

The name was another point of contention...Riley was Riley.  
T-sing was only on paperwork.  
Her parents had each picked a name out.  
Her dad Daniel picked out Riley  
And her mother T-sae picked out T-sing  
Her Vulcan relatives didn't even call her that they all called her Riley.  
But apparently it was considered traditional to use a vulcan name.  
And since her mother was dead they decided to honor her by using the name she chose  
After she and Daniel broke their bond he packed me up and moved back to Earth and fell in love with a dashing Admiral in Starfleet.  
They got married and had been raising Riley.  
Her mother packed up and joined a VSA science vessel which is how she was killed..  
This all happened when Riley was just a baby.

T-pau started talking again  
“And now through the act of kashek nohv  
{Mind Meld}  
Thee two shall be as one  
No matter the distance between you  
May Peace and Bliss follow you forever”

She beckoned us forward to her and touched our meld points.

I thought i felt a little something but i couldn’t be sure.

And then as quickly as she had started she was done.  
Afterwards there was a get together with food.  
On Earth it would have been a party but on Vulcan it was way too subdued to be considered a party.

Riley was standing off to the side just watching everyone.  
The boy well her bonded walked over to her .  
He had his hands behind his back and performed a slight bow.  
“My name is Spock.” he said and held out his hand with two fingers raised .  
She knew what that meant but was that something they were supposed to do.  
She looked over to where the adults were and saw them watching them and smiling.  
Well the humans were smiling...the vulcans were just watching.  
Apparently they were supposed to do this.  
Riley held out two fingers to Spock he brushed his fingers along hers in a vulcan kiss.  
“OMG how adorable.” Lady Amanda said  
“My name is T-sing” Riley said  
“Greetings adun’a” Spock said  
{Wife}  
The thing about it was this wasn’t a marriage but it was more than an engagement .

“Greetings adun.” Riley replied  
{Husband }  
Riley and Spock stayed next to each other the entire time.  
They were told that afterwards they would be able to contact each other via PADD.  
How odd to be pen pals with your ‘husband’

Years passed….Riley age 16

“So what do you want for your sweet 16 present?” her dad Daniel asked  
“An ear job.” riley said  
“What?” daniel said confused  
“I want my ears to look human. My eyebrows don’t really look vulcan but my ears do.” riley said  
“But honey, your ears are adorable, they always have been. Why would you want to change them?” he asked  
“Because i’m a crappy vulcan! And I'm sick of getting picked on because I'm a horrible vulcan.  
I’m emotional….i smile...i frown...i cry...i throw shit when i’m mad. And i hear the same thing from everyone ‘you can’t be a vulcan...vulcans don’t act like that’  
I’m sick of it ….i want an ear job that's what i want for my birthday.” riley said out of breath  
“I didn’t realize it was that bad….i’m so sorry sweetie.” daniel said  
“It’s ok dad...but can i?” she asked  
“I mean...JACK!” daniel yelled into the other part of the house  
“You bellowed dear.” Jack said walking into the room  
“Riley wants surgery on her ears.” daniel said  
“Yeah i know and i’m going to tell you what i told her.. They are her ears and I'm fine with her getting it done if she’s thought it through but I will defer to you my love. So what you say goes.” Jack said kissing Daniel lightly before he turned and walked away...  
“Oh well….. have you looked into it?” he asked  
“Yes and if in the future I want them back like they were I can get that done too. So can I??” she said  
“Yeah ok if you really want it done.” he said  
Riley cheered and threw herself in her dad's arms.  
“Thank You daddy!.....” she said then yelled  
“Thanks pop.” to Jack in the other room  
“You’re welcome kitten.” jack yelled back

In the quiet of her room Riley is reading a letter from her ‘husband’  
Wishing her a happy birthday  
Spock is 21 now and had joined Starfleet a few years earlier.  
Riley has 2 years to decide what she wants to do.  
Her dad Jack is hoping she’ll join Starfleet; she's pretty sure Daniel is to.  
But her grandmother T-saul wants her to go to the VSA.  
There are major issues with both.  
Her first choice would be Starfleet but if everyone knows her dads were bigshots in Starfleet once upon a time would she really have a chance.  
As for the VSA she’s a crappy vulcan and it just seems like it would stress her out .  
And how odd is it to be chatting to your ‘husband’ that you haven’t seen since you were 7 at your bonding.  
We don’t do voice calls...we don’t do video calls  
Only written messages.  
Spock's choice 

Ofcourse i know what he looks like Lady Amanda my mother-in-law  
Asked me if I wanted a picture and I said yes.  
He’s never asked me for my picture.  
As far as i know the only picture he has of me is from when i was 7.  
Totally healthy relationship right!?

Spock age 21

I just finished writing my ‘wife’ a letter and wishing her a happy birthday  
Vulcans do not celebrate this but she is half human as well as i  
And her parents celebrate her birthday.  
It is most odd my ‘wife’ is 16 today  
The only photo I have of her is from our bonding.  
She was 7 and i was 12  
I could pass her on the street and not know her.  
But I do not want a picture.  
It is better if i do not get attached chances are she will break the bond as soon as she can.  
I keep our contact to letters only sent by PADD nothing else.  
In honesty what would i have to talk about with a 16 year old.  
I have no doubt that T-sing will want out of this bond as soon as she is able. She comes from a good Vulcan house and even though she is half human I doubt she will wish to be shackled to me..  
T-pring did not and had she lived i have no doubt she would have broken our bond.  
Still she is my ‘wife’ and I wish her well on this the day of her birth...

Riley age 19

“Hey kiddo” Captain Christopher Pike says  
“Hi Uncle Chris...let me guess here to give me the recruitment talk?” riley said smiling  
Pike laughed  
“Been waiting for it huh?” he asked  
“Been expecting it more like.” she said  
“So what’s it going to be VSA or Starfleet?” he asked sitting down on the chair next to hers on the back deck  
“Probably VSA.” she said  
“You don’t look happy about that kitten.” pike said  
“Honestly I'm not.” Riley said  
“Then join Starfleet. You know you’ll do great.” he said  
“I know no matter who my family is, I won't get any breaks or special treatment at the VSA. But I probably would at Starfleet.  
My dads were well known there...hell they’re still well known there.  
I’ve heard they talk about them in some classes.  
I want to do it myself not get coddled because of who my dads are or because i’m half vulcan.” riley said  
Chris was quiet for a few minutes…  
“Ok so what if you went in under another name and we didn’t put vulcan on your paperwork...then would you go to Starfleet?” pike asked  
“Would they even do that??” riley asked  
“I think i can make it happen….we’d limit who knew who you really were. We have to have one doctor in the infirmary that knows for safety.  
But there would be no need for any of the instructors or students to know. So if i can get it done will you go to Starfleet?”pike asked leaning forward on his chair  
“Yeah if you can get that done...i’ll go to Starfleet.” riley said  
Chris smiled a big smile...and nodded his head  
“Give me 2 days...deal?” he asked  
“You got it.” i said smiling  
Chris leaned forward as he stood up and kissed my forehead.  
Then he nodded and walked back into the house no doubt to tell my dads about the deal.

1 week later

I honestly didn’t think he’d manage it but he did  
I’m signed up for Starfleet as Cadet Riley.  
My parents' names aren’t on my paperwork just notice to contact Captain Pike in case of emergency.  
And most importantly there's nothing about me being half vulcan on my paperwork.  
I also found out from a recent letter that Spock will be teaching at the academy before he goes back out on the Enterprise.  
My dad says I should tell him that I joined Starfleet but I'm not going to.  
All this trouble was done to get me in as just an average person.  
Informing my ‘husband’ that I would be going there would make things difficult because then I go from average nobody to Professor Spock's ‘wife’.  
So no i’m not doing that..  
T-saul isn’t thrilled that i’m not going to the VSA but she said it’s my choice.  
She also gave out her normal piece of advice that I get at least once a year.

This years was ….

Po' wuh wak, du lau talal ik ‘having’ tor ri ni pleasing wuh vel po' ek' u' ‘wanting. ’ ish-veh nam-tor ri olozhikaik, hi ish-veh nam-tor k'ashiv yeht. ”  
or  
After a time, you may find that ‘having’ is not so pleasing a thing after all as ‘wanting.’ It is not logical, but it is often true.”

Oddly though she did not think i should tell my ‘husband’ that i would be attending Starfleet at the same time as he was teaching.  
She said if he is a mate worth having you won’t need to tell him he will find you.  
He may not know that you are T-sing when he does but the bond will draw him to you.  
And if he doesn’t find you well then he wasn’t worth having to begin with now was he.

My dad Jack just laughed and said that was cranky Vulcan for  
“Let the games begin”

So yeah game time …..

Spock 24

I wrote to my ‘wife’ that I would be teaching at Starfleet Academy.  
She was very polite and wished me well.  
I also informed her of my promotion to Commander. She said she was proud of my accomplishments.  
However at the end of her letter she wrote something strange  
‘Watch out that you do not get placed in the penalty box.’  
Strange …...  
My ‘wife’ is now 19 and when i asked what she would be doing she said that she had not decided yet.  
That she may go stay on Vulcan for awhile but that she was unsure.  
I had hoped that perhaps knowing i was to be at the academy she would come and at least visit.  
But it seems I was wrong to hold out hope.

The time had passed quickly  
Oddly I didn't see my ‘husband’ at all around the Academy for the first year.  
Well in my case second year i had been going to another school close to home for a year before Starfleet so i transferred my credits.  
In doing so I had enough to skip the first year there and go right into my second.  
I knew he was there though because he told me about it in his letters.  
Since I turned 18 my weekly letters have become daily letters.  
I suppose that makes sense. We have more in common now then when I was younger.  
It also made sense that I never saw him. I decided on engineering track and that wasn’t his field.  
He was science and linguistics.  
When he goes back to space on the Enterprise he will be the first officer.  
Currently his rank is Commander.  
He’s done well for himself so far.

During my second/third year I saw glimpses of him in passing.  
He never noticed me or if he did he showed no outward sign of it.  
He always asked what I was doing in his letters though.  
My dad said he thought he wanted me to come visit him.  
But he never actually asked and I won't impose myself on anyone.

T-saul of course said if he wants to see you he should speak his mind.  
Amanda, my mother-in-law said he would love for me to come visit.  
She didn’t know that I was in Starfleet. I never told her because i didn’t want her to feel torn between keeping my secret or telling Spock the truth.  
This way she’s not involved in it.  
I still feel a bit bad about keeping it from her though..

Now in my third/fourth year….

“You have to help me...come on, I'm your best friend.” Kirk said  
Riley laughed  
“Yeah and i’m still not helping you...oh don’t pout you’re going to be a Captain one day. Captains don’t pout.” riley said rolling her eyes  
“Pleeaassee Riley.” kirk whined  
“No BUT i will tell you this. When you go before the committee for cheating which you will ….don’t make that face you will be honest with yourself. When you are there remember this  
Technically the way it’s written up you are not allowed to remove information that will allow you to change the parameters of the test in a bid for a better grade.  
You idiot that you are aren’t removing anything you are adding and not with the hope of a better grade just because you don’t like to lose.  
I’m telling you now though don’t do this word around the academy is that the person in charge of the test is a major hard ass.”i said  
“Pfft i’ve got this….no worries.” kirk said  
“I call bull shit but whatever...and before you start whining again.  
You’ve already led our other best friend astray you managed to talk Bones into being involved . I refuse to follow you down the garden path on this as well.” riley said  
“Awww but you both love it when i make your life more exciting...admit it” he said smiling at me  
“Jimmy my darling I would follow you into hell if you said we needed to go and so would bones. But be honest taking this simulator test for a 3rd time is vanity and ego. “ riley said  
“Riley dear your husband is a damned lucky man….i hope he knows that one of these days. But if he’s stupid enough to break the bond then i will be waiting in wings to snap you up. “ kirk said with a big grin and a wink  
I told Jim and Bones a bit about my situation. It was mainly a necessity. I was watching a movie with them one night and cut my finger.  
It’s a bit hard to explain away green tinted blood.  
We don’t speak of it when we’re out and about only when in one of our places. Like now we’re sitting in my living room doing school work while Bones is working in medical.  
They can both keep secrets and on the upside now there's another doctor in the infirmary that's in the know if i have an emergency.  
“If he breaks the bond I'm never getting married again or bonded or whatever. I’ll become a spinster rebuilding engines on ships till I die. But thank you for saying that. I tell you what me , you and bones can all live out our old age together if I get dumped. “ i said with a smile  
“You’re on !!” kirk said smiling biting into an apple  
“What’s on?” bones asked walking into the apartment  
“We’re all going to be crazy old people together if she gets dumped by her vulcan husband.” kirk said looking over at bones  
“Oh are we….well I could do worse than old age with you two.” bones said shaking his head  
“Such high praise.” i said laughing  
“Darlin if the idiot you are bonded to is stupid enough to dump you than i will happily live out the rest of my life with you both. It’ll take you and me both to keep Jim out of trouble .” bones said smiling as he kissed my forehead.  
I burst out laughing and when Bones saw the look on Jim's face he did too.  
“You’re both rude” kirk said smiling

Spock

I had seen a pretty blond around the academy grounds for a while now.  
I never let on that i knew she was looking at me but i would sometimes catch her out of the corner of my eye.  
I am no stranger to people watching me .  
I see them sometimes with lust in their expressions or hate or indifference. And I have learned to tell the difference over time.  
But what caught me off guard about this young woman was when she watched me she looked sad .  
I often caught myself wondering why she was sad….what was it about watching me that made her look like she might cry.  
She looks to be about the same age as my ‘wife’ . I had thought to perhaps ask my ‘wife’ about it.  
But I decided against it because I do not want to burden T-sing with my issues.  
“Professor Spock” Nyota called  
Spock stopped and turned to face her  
“Nyota how may i assist you?” spock asked  
“Well i was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight?” she asked smiling  
“Who else will be there?” Spock asked  
“Well no one just me and you. Normally that’s how a date on Earth works.” she said  
“Ahh i see. I believe there has been a miscommunication somewhere during our acquaintance Nyota . I am not interested in pursuing a relationship with anyone.” he said  
Her face fell a bit  
“Well I just thought that since we get along so well ….” she said  
Spock halted her from continuing with a raised hand  
“I am bonded . It would be inappropriate to spend time with someone else in the manner in which you are asking for , my ‘wife’ would not approve.  
And I would never do that. I am pleased to be friends with you but that will have to be it.” he asid  
“Oh I didn't realize you were bonded. I apologize. Friends is good for me.” she said in a hurry  
“There is nothing to apologize for. Actually perhaps you can help me with something.” Spock asked  
“Of Course what is it?” Nyota asked  
“I had thought to ask my ‘wife’ about it but I dislike bothering her with a petty issue. Or worrying her needlessly.  
There has been a young woman that I've seen watching me occasionally around the campus and the odd thing is that whenever she sees me she looks sad. Almost as if she might cry. Do you think i should approach her and check to see if i have done something unknowingly to upset her.” spock asked  
“You might remind her of someone that she lost. I suppose though it wouldn’t hurt to approach her and ask. Just to let her know you didn't mean to do something if you did.” Nyota said  
“Yes I think i will. Thank you Nyota .” spock said  
“I’ll let you go now I have a class soon. By Spock” Nyota said  
“Good bye Nyota.” Spock said

It was two more days before I saw the young blond woman again.  
She was sitting on a bench in the shade reading and she had not seen me yet.  
I decided I would approach her today.  
As i walked up to her i was able to get a better look at her face.  
She was very pretty.  
Light blond hair...green eyes..slight upturn on the tip of her nose.  
And what they call cupid's bow lips  
“May I interrupt you for a few moments Cadet?” he asked  
The young woman startled  
“Oh yes Professor of course.” she said  
There was something so familiar about her and her voice  
“I apologize for startling you. I am Professor Spock. I have seen you looking at me several times. You always look sad and I wanted to check on you. Have I done something to upset you?” he asked  
So much for staying under the radar Riley thought.  
“No professor you haven’t done anything to upset me.” riley said  
And technically that was true...Spock was a good ‘husband’  
He checked in on me everyday.  
He asked about my life.  
He responded honestly.  
And in all the time i had been at the Academy with him i had never seen him acting in a manner that would be considered inappropriate.  
And yet my ‘husband’ was standing in front of me and had no clue who I was.  
I suppose T-saul was right though the bond did lead him to me even if he didn’t know me.  
That’s something i guess  
“But my appearance does make you sad. You look sad now.” he said  
What to do, what to do….  
I could admit everything…..  
I should admit everything...  
“I suppose that’s because you remind me of my husband” i said  
Because you are my husband went unsaid  
Or i could be an evasive dumb ass ….  
Apparently repress and deny is my new motto.  
“May i sit?” he asked  
“Ofcourse” i said moving to make room for him on the bench  
“You husband is vulcan?” he asked  
“Yes he is.” i said  
“Have you gone through kal-if-fee?” Spock asked  
“Not yet no….we bonded when i was 7 and that was it so far.” i said  
“Ah much the same as my ‘wife’ and i.” spock said  
“Oh?” riley asked  
“Yes we bonded when my ‘wife’ was 7 and i was 12. I had another bonded before her who perished in an accident a year before our bonding.” spock said  
“Oh are you close to your ‘wife?” she asked  
“I feel that we are as close as possible under the current circumstances. Life is busy and work does get in the way of things. But we speak everyday.” he said  
“Are you and your ‘husband’ close?” he asked  
“Well we speak but i don’t really feel like we’re close. He doesn’t really speak his mind. I’ve been told he’d like to see me but he’s never said that. I get the day to day of his life but not much else.  
He does ask about me and seems interested. But it’s hard to tell.” Riley said  
“I see and that’s why when you look at me you seem sad? “ Spock said  
“I suppose so yes. I’ll try not to do it anymore. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” riley said  
“Cadet….what was your name?” he asked  
“Riley Sir.” i said  
“Cadet Riley, I did not approach you because I am bothered by you looking at me . I decided to speak with you because i thought i had upset you somehow please do not think i am upset with you.  
If you feel that looking at me occasionally helps you work through your issues then feel free to continue. I would also like to be of some help if possible. If you need someone to speak to about these things please feel free to come to me. We are probably the only two people here that would be able to truly understand what the other is going through.”He said  
“Thank you Sir i appreciate that” riley said  
“Did you have any more questions you wanted to ask?” Spock asked  
“Actually yes but it might be too personal.” riley said  
Don’t do it riley...oh my you are so horrid just stop now!  
“If i feel it is to personal then i will inform you of that.” he asid  
“Alright...i worry that he is going to break the bond. But there is no way to really ask someone that question. Have you ever thought of breaking your bond?” i asked  
Yes i know i’m a horrible person  
I just couldn’t stop myself….i have so many issues.  
“While that is a bit personal I will answer. I have no desire nor inclination to break my bond. But I do feel that my ‘wife’ will when the time comes.  
And if that is what she chooses then i will do nothing to stop her. But i myself have no intention to ever break our bond.” he said  
I think i may actually cry now.  
All this time i thought he wanted out and all this time he’s been preparing for me to want out.  
If there were a hell you’d burn for sure.  
“I’m very sorry.” i said meaning it even though he didn’t know it  
“There is nothing for you to be sorry for Cadet Riley. I will take my leave now but again please feel free to contact me if you ever wish to talk.” Spock said bowing a bit and then walking away  
“Thank You.” i said as he was walking away  
Oh i am horrible person i thought to myself putting my head on my knees

Back at my apartment

Jim and Bones found me completely wrapped up in a blanket on my sofa when they came in.  
“Uh oh this looks bad...either you’re sick in which case you should have called me or you’re sad in which case you should have called one of us.” Bones said  
“I am a horrible person.” i said from inside my cocoon  
“Ahhh sad it is…” Bones said  
“Like hell you are ...who told you that ?” jim asked  
“Yeah who was it so we can go have a chat with them?” Bones asked  
“Yeah what Bones said.” jim said  
“No one told me that i just am….i’m horrible” said without unrolling from my blanket  
Bones sighed  
“Honey get out from the blanket and let’s talk” he said  
I sat up and shook my head free of the blanket but I was still covered from my chin down.  
“Hey there she is.” bones said  
“Now why do you think you’re a horrible person?” he asked  
“I talked to my ‘husband’ today.” i said  
“Did that piece of shit tell you that you were a bad person cause if he did…” jim said  
“No no no that’s not it...he didn’t know it was me. He hasn’t seen me since i was 7 and as far as i know doesn’t have any current pictures of me.”I said tucking my face into my knees  
“You mean you didn’t tell him you were his wife?” Bones asked  
“No….” i said  
“Darlin what the hell….” bones asked  
“I panicked he showed up out of the blue to ask if i was ok he said he saw me watching him and that i looked sad” i said  
“Ok so you’ve been stalking your husband” Bones said  
“No, I just see him around sometimes.” i said  
“Honey it sounds like stalking” Bones said  
“It’s not intentional stalking…” Riley said bones didn’t look convinced  
“And what did you say?” jim asked  
“That he reminded me of my husband” i said  
“Oh god!! Between you and Jim you both are going to be the death of me.” bones said sitting down on the coffee table  
“That can’t be all...what else?” jim asked  
“We talk for a few minutes and i said i thought my ‘husband’ wanted to break our bond and i asked him if he’d ever thought of doing that” i said quietly  
“Omg so basically you pumped him for information while he thought he was talking to a stranger…” bones said  
“Kind of… “ i said  
“Well damn honey….while you aren’t a horrible person you’re an idiot just like jim .” bones said  
“Hey!” jim said  
“Shut Up” bones said to jim  
“Wait what did he say…?” jim asked  
“That he had no intention of ever breaking his bond but that he thought his ‘wife’ did and if she did want to he wouldn’t stand in her way. Then he offered to be there for me if i ever needed to talk.” riley said  
“Ok you may be a horrible person.” jim said  
“I know” i said crying and tucking my head into my knees more  
“Stop it...you are not a horrible person. Jim seriously “ bones said  
“I was kidding” jim said  
“Not the time for it.” bones said over my crying  
“Ok you have to talk to him and tell him the truth.” bones said  
“I know” i said  
“Ok after Mr. Smartasses trial tomorrow we’ll walk you to where he is and be your moral support while you tell him...ok?” bones said  
“There's no trial..” jim yelled  
“Ok thanks….” riley said  
“That's what friends are for….so we’ll support the idiot #1 tomorrow when i’m sure he’s going to be getting into trouble...then we’ll go support idiot #2 when she has to go come clean with her husband. Who she hasn’t seen since she was 7. What the hell is my life!” bones said  
“I’m not having a trial...stop saying that!” jim said  
“They want everyone in the big room tomorrow for a meeting and my money says it’s about you and your stunt.” bones said

Next day…..  
“Cadet Kirk approach” said one of the Admirals in charge from the front of the room  
We all just looked at each other  
Jim stood up and walked to the front .  
They started talking about ethical violations  
“No trial huh” bones said  
“Not officially a trial” Riley said Bones just cut her a look  
Then Jim asked to face his accuser  
And a tall vulcan walked up to the front  
The vulcan in question was my husband  
I guess he’s the hard ass everyone’s been talking about  
“Oh this is bad.” i said quietly  
“Well yeah honey it’s bad.” bones said

{We have received a distress call from Vulcan and with our troops in another system we are sending all the cadets to the hanger bay.  
You’ll be placed on ships.}

Bones and I walked down to where Jim was at.  
“Who was that pointy eared bastard.” Jim said  
“I don’t know but i like him” bones said  
“He’s my husband…” riley said  
They both looked at me…  
“What!” they both said at once  
“Yeah sorry..” i said  
“Well that explains so much .” bones said

We arrived at the hanger bay and were told Bones and I were both on the Enterprise but that Jim wasn’t being put on a ship because he was on suspension till they could rule.  
“Listen Riley and I have to go….you’ll be ok right?” bones asked  
“Yeah sure i’m good.” jim said  
We started to walk away  
I turned to bones then looked back at Jim  
“We can’t leave him….” I said  
“Well damn honey….. Ok come on” bones said  
“You come with me “ bones said grabbing Jim's arm  
“What …. What are you doing? What is he doing?” Jim asked me and Bones  
“I’m going to assume he has a plan for getting you on the ship with us...no clue what it is though.” i said right as Bones jabbed Jim with a hypo  
“What is that?” i asked bones , i was curious  
“Don’t ask darlin…” he said  
“Ok” i replied ok now i’m worried  
“I can’t see”Jim said  
“What?” i said OMG  
“No thats ok thats normal….lets go” bones said  
“How is that normal?” i asked and yeah now i'm confused  
“Darlin don’t ask.” bones said  
He grabbed Jim and pulled him out of the room heading to the shuttle  
He verbally got into it with the crew member at the door checking people in. He basically pulled the i’m a doctor are you card.  
And then all three of us were on the shuttle.

After we arrived Bones took Jim to the infirmary with him and I went and got into my uniform and headed to engineering.  
After not to long bones commed me to meet them at the bridge fast  
I ran out and headed that way then almost ran out of the lift.

When I got to the bridge it was chaos.  
I saw Bones and went over to him…  
“What the hell…” i asked  
“Yeah no clue honey” he asid  
“Cadet Riley, why are you on the bridge?” Captain Pike asked  
Now Captain Pike and Uncle Chris two very different people  
“Ummm wrong turn…. I got lost.” i said  
“You got lost?” he asked  
“Yes” i said “ i mean yes sir”  
“You got lost on the way to engineering and ended up on the bridge? You sure that’s the story you want to go with..” he asked  
“Maybe….sir” i said  
“Uh huh...You know anything about what Cadet Kirk is talking about?” he asked  
“ I know I trust him and if he says something I would listen.” i said honestly  
Captain Pike looked at me for a minute nodded then looked back at Jim  
“Ok let’s hear it.” pike said  
So Jim went into everything  
DIstress calls…Romulans....the attack on the Kelvin all those years ago.  
In the end even Spock couldn’t argue with the logic.  
I wasn’t real happy about how Uhura was looking at my ‘husband’  
And Jim wasn’t kicked off of the ship  
Pike told them to punch it….  
And nothing happened  
I’ll admit i’m a bit concerned about our pilot…  
What kind of pilot forgets to take off what equates to a brake  
I’m also a bit concerned with our navigator. He looks like he’s 12.  
Oh he’s 17 yeah that’s much better….we’re all going to die!  
Finally we were moving ..  
And during all this i didn’t get more than a curious glance from Spock  
“Cadet Riley a word” pike said  
“Yes sir” i said following him to his ready room  
As soon as the door was shut behind me  
“What the hell kitten.” he said well yelled  
“Could you be more specific?” i asked  
“Let’s see Kirk to start and then your husband. No you know let’s start with your husband..Does your husband actually know he’s your husband. Because he didn’t act like he knew you at all.” pike asked  
“Do we really have time for this?” i asked  
“No we don’t but give me a yes or no on the does he know your his wife” he said  
“No not specifically.” i said hedging a bit  
“Oh jesus! We’ll deal with this later. You are on the bridge do you hear me? You stay where i can see you” he said  
“Yes sir” i said  
He stormed out back to his chair  
I walked out a bit slower.  
Bones walked over to me.  
“Darlin what the hell?” he asked  
“He’s my god-father.” i said quietly  
“Damn you and Jim just can’t do anything easily can you? It’s like the two of you can’t help yourselves ” he said  
Before i could respond  
“Cadet Riley, why are you still on the bridge?” Spock asked  
“I told her to stay Commander.” Pike said quickly  
Spock just looked at me with a raised eyebrow and nodded  
“As you wish sir” he said then walked away  
I got a look from Pike that said so many things  
The main one being …..that better be fixed soon.  
When we dropped out of warp there was debris everywhere but no other federation ships.  
“Oh god” i said  
“Damn” bones said

And then everything went to hell….  
Well more hellish…  
Ok recap….Jim is now First Officer  
My husband is Captain  
My husband not amused ….like really not amused  
Not about being Captain but about Jim being first Officer  
So now Jim and two other men are jumping from a shuttle in space to stop the machine that’s being used against vulcan.  
The shuttle is being flown by the Captain, my uncle not my husband who has agreed to go to the enemy ship.  
I followed along behind him as he went to the shuttle bay  
“Are you nuts? You can’t do this….this is a bad plan. This is the thing people do when a plan fails.” i said  
“Cadet Riley you are overstepping” Spock said firmly  
“Kitten watch your mouth” Pike said  
“Kitten sir.” Spock asked confused  
“Commander met my god-daughter. And kitten you are overstepping.” pike said  
“Oh excuse me if i don’t want my uncle to get killed by crazy people” i said ok yelled  
Pike walked up to me put his hands on my shoulders and said  
“Everything will be ok. I’m going to be fine.” then he kissed my forehead  
And walked over to Spock  
“Commander Spock I would like to ask you for a favor.” he said  
“Of Course Sir, anything.” Spock said  
“Keep my god-daughter close to you at all times and keep her safe. Can you do that?” pike asked  
Spock glanced over at me then back at Pike and said  
“Absolutely Sir, I'll keep her on the bridge with me.” Spock said  
“Good to know. Oh and Commander since she’s your wife you can call her kitten as well.” Pike said with a smile  
As the door shut on him and the others going up to the shuttles

“Oh god! If they don’t kill him i will” i said  
Spock walked up to me and said in a low voice  
“Cadet Riley a word please.”  
“Yes Sir.” i said  
I followed Spock into an empty office  
He closed the door behind us  
“Wife??” he asked quietly  
“t'nash-veh svitan ahm tor t-sing” i said in vulcan  
{My middle name is T-sing }  
He walked over and sat down  
“Why didn’t you tell me you had joined Starfleet?” he asked  
“I had Uncle Chris pull a lot of strings to make it where no one would know who my family was or that I was half vulcan. And i didn’t want to go from being just a nobody cadet to being the professor's wife. I wanted to be able to do it all on my own without favoritism. I was going to tell you when i graduated.” i said sitting opposite him  
“That day we spoke...you meant me? I made you sad. You thought I was going to break our bond. And you still did not tell me” he said  
“I was planning on telling you today after the meeting. But then this happened and that went out the window.” Riley said  
“Kirk?” he asked  
“What about Jim?” i asked  
“What is he to you?” he asked standing up  
“He’s one of my best friends...he’s like a brother to me . Him and Bones.” I said  
“So you are not involved with either of them?” he asked standing in front of me  
I stood up “No i may be horrible at being vulcan but i wouldn’t do that.” i said  
“Do they know about me?” he asked quietly and stepping closer  
“They knew I was bonded but not about you specifically. They did find out about you today after the meeting .” i said looking at him  
“You helped sneak him on the ship?” he said  
“I didn’t not help.” i said  
“We don’t have time for this…right now” he said  
“Agreed.” i said  
“You will stay with me on the bridge at all times . Do you understand?” he asked  
“Yes” i said  
“I have one question before we leave. Do you wish to break our bond?” he asked  
“No i don’t ...i never have.” i said looking him in the eye  
He nodded  
“When this has been concluded we will discuss all of this. Until then wife you will stay where i tell you. Are we clear?” he said moving to stand right in front of me  
“Yes Adun.” i said  
{Husband}  
“Good” he said before leaning in and kissing me quickly  
“We need to get back to the bridge.” he said walking out

We got back and found out that Bones was now in charge of medical.  
And the divers are out of the shuttle  
“What about the council they’ll be at the katric ark?” i asked  
We listened as they landed  
Finally transporter control was reestablished  
“They are creating a singularity in the center of the planet” Checkov said  
“They are creating a black hole in the center of Vulcan?” Spock asked  
“Yes” checkov said  
“How long does that planet have?” spock asked  
“Minutes.” chekov replied  
At that information Spock was up and moving to the lift  
“Mr.Chekov you have the conn” spock said as he passed him  
I was following closely  
“Spock where are you going?” Nyota asked  
“To get the council my parents will be with them. They’ll be at the katric ark” He said  
I stepped into the lift with him  
“You are staying here!” he said pointing to the bridge  
“No, I'm not.” riley said  
“tor u' nash-veh tar ko-telsu” he said  
{ Do as i say wife }  
“rai heh du nam-tor wasting wak sa-telsu” i said  
{ No and you are wasting time husband }  
With that he hit the button

We arrived at the transporter room soon after  
With only a quick stop to get him a phaser.  
“You are staying here. And that is final Riley” he said  
“If you say that is final to me again I'm going to punch you. Dear!” i said  
We walked into transporter room right as Jim and Sulu were beamed back up  
“Clear the pad I'm beaming down.” Spock said  
“What are you crazy you can’t go down there.” Jim was yelling  
Spock was on a pad and i was on one next to him  
“Riley what are you doing?” jim asked  
“He’s my husband, I'm going with him.” i said  
“Kirk keep her here.” Spock said  
“Oh the hell with you both….energize!” i yelled

We appeared outside the cavern and ran inside  
We located everyone inside  
“That planet only has seconds left we have to go.” SPock said  
“Spock ...Riley.” Amanda said  
“Come on mom time to leave.” I said grabbing Amanda and rushing her out.  
Not everyone made it out  
“Mom stay back here away from the edge with me.” I said hold onto her arm  
“Riley sweetie what are you doing here?” she asked  
“Well….” i started to say  
“Transport us out” spock said  
We started to disappear as the planet collapsed in on itself  
Thankfully we made it back to the ship  
But the bulk of the population of Vulcan didn’t  
My family….my blood family  
I have no idea if any of them made it off world before.  
Captain Pike hasn’t been heard from.

Spock is agitated; it's noticeable.  
“Captain may i speak with you for a moment in private?” i asked Spock  
He got up from his chair on the bridge and walked out to the ready room.  
“What?” he asked as soon as the door was shut  
“I thought you needed a minute away from the bridge” i said  
“We don’t have time for this” he said and was walking out  
“Make time adun.” i said “Please”  
{Husband}  
He looked away from me and went and sat down at the table  
“What do you want me to say?” he asked  
“What do you need?” i asked  
He was silent for a few minutes just sitting there looking at the floor before he spoke  
“My wife ….I need my wife.” he said looking up at me  
I went over and sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.  
I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.  
“I'm a crappy wife too.” i said laughing a bit  
He laughed  
“I feel we both require practice ….i am not the best husband either.” he said  
“So we’ll get better.” i said laying my head against his  
“Yes we will.” he said turning to look at me

“Your Uncle is still on that ship. I am sorry ashayam “ spock said  
{Beloved}  
“It was his choice to go...it’s not your fault. “ i told him squeezing his shoulders  
He leaned his forehead against mine.  
“We are now part of endangered race” he said quietly  
“For now...but we’ll grow and we‘ll be fine again. “ i said  
He nodded while nuzzling in closer to me.  
“ du nam-tor taluhk tor nash-veh ko-telsu .” he said in a whisper then he kissed me {You are precious to me wife}  
Our first real kiss...the one from earlier didn’t really count in my mind  
It happened so fast.  
It was soft and firm and way too short for my liking.  
“We need to go meet the rest of the fleet” he said  
“Are you sure that’s the best plan?” i asked  
“You asked me what I need? I need my wife to have my back. I need my wife to support my decisions. I need my wife” he said wrapping his arms around me tighter  
“But what if i think your decisions are wrong? My grandmother always told me a good wife supports her mate but she also helps him make the best choices from the options available.She doesn’t tell him something is right unless she truly believes it is” riley said  
“If you disagree with my choice you tell me quietly in Vuhlkansu. I will  
{Vulcan }  
listen to you ashayam .” Spock said leaning in to kiss me again  
{Beloved}  
I moved one of my hands to his jaw and held him as he kissed me.  
Firmer this time but still much to short  
“We need to go back out.” he said helping me up  
We walked back out onto the bridge  
Jim was sitting in the captain's chair and I knew that look on his face.  
I looked up at Bones and he cut his eyes to Jim and then to Spock.  
Bones and I were good at speaking without talking and I got the point he was making.  
Jim had an idea and was going to do something stupid.  
And Spock was on edge and even though he was Vulcan had a big ego.  
These two people together could either make magic happen or would kill each other.  
It was a toss up which….  
Then the yelling started.  
Jim saying we need to go after Nero and save the Captain….to save Earth.  
Spock said we need to meet with the rest of the fleet as the Captain ordered.  
Jim telling him that the Captain ordered them to go get him.  
Security was called and Jim fought back.  
One vulcan nerve pinch later and get him off the bridge became get him off the ship.  
Ok so kill each other it is...

And then Jim got himself jettisoned from the ship in an escape pod...by my husband.  
“did du really aishan jettison t'nash-veh buhfik katravahsu ska' t' wuh hali” i asked him  
{Did you really just jettison my best friend off of the ship}  
“ha hi goh veh t' au wuh vath veh tor fam dvun la'” he said  
{Yes but only one the other is still here}  
“nash nam-tor wuh rasahkos dotor” i said to him  
{This is a bad plan}  
“ra pavesh-tor tor du would shroi tor nash-veh?” i asked  
{What happened to you would listen to me}  
“Nash-veh ma puzhu-tor kanok-vei du ma tar-tor ko-telsu nash tor wuh buhfik dotor” Spock said  
{I have heard everything you have said wife this is a good plan}  
Bones tried to talk some sense into him it didn’t work  
“ sos'eh du dang shroi tor ish-veh opi' du dungi ri shroi tor nash-veh ” i said as Spock sat back down in the captain's chair  
{Maybe you should listen to him if you will not listen to me}  
“ nash-veh ma shroi tor du on ” he said  
{I have listened to you both}  
I just rolled my eyes and sighed  
“kuv du nam-tor dissatisfied k' t'nash-veh la'es nash-veh mokuhlek ma du confined tor t'nash-veh tvi-shal ko-telsu” Spock said looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a smug look  
{If you are dissatisfied with my presence i can have you confined to my room wife}  
“kuv du ek’ wak dotor fi' having guv svi' ish-veh ha'kiv wak nash-veh would ri ar'kadan ish-veh sa-telsu” i said with a smile  
{If you plan on having sex in your lifetime i would not try it husband}  
The smug look on his face fell off fast.

I turned to walk out...i passed Bones and shrugged  
“Where are you going Cadet Riley? You are to stay on the bridge.” Spock said watching me  
“oren-tor ish-veh grei sa-telsu” I said  
{Learn your limits husband}  
“Cadet Riley do i have to get security “ he asked  
“If you get security to lay one finger on me. You will never have sex with anyone ever Commander .” I said “I am going to check on your parents.” I said  
“Or am i not allowed near my in-laws now?” i asked with a raised eyebrow  
“ Very well wife.” he said  
“Well you two have the spouse thing down great ...very quick studies” Bones said  
I just rolled my eyes and walked to the lift.  
I walked on to the lift but before the doors could close Spock was there

“I am sorry Ashayam. I was cross and apologize” he said  
{Beloved}  
I leaned closer to him grabbed his face and kissed him slowly  
“l tishau thee hi kuv du ek'wak nan-tor tor klachek nash-veh abru va'ashiv ish-veh rin'k'n dungi tevan ska' fa' nash-veh ek'wak esta du  
{I love you but if you ever threaten to lock me up again your balls will fall off before i touch you }  
Am i making myself clear ?” I asked still holding his face  
“Yes ashaya very clear.” he said  
{Love ]  
“Good” i said pulling him to me again and kissing him

After that i left in the lfit  
I had told him i was going to see his parents but that wasn’t a conversation i wanted to have yet,  
Instead I went to engineering.  
I was walking around checking things when I heard a noise it sounded like water.  
I looked down from the walkway I was on and saw Jim and some other man I didn't know.  
“What the hell kirk” i yelled down to him  
He turned and smiled  
“Honey i’m home” he said  
The other man who was soaking wet waved.  
“How ??” i asked stunned  
“Darlin don’t ask” he said borrowing Bones most used phrase  
And that’s when security showed up and they all started running.  
Could this all get any more insane??  
Security caught them and hauled them off. I assumed it was to the bridge.  
Well looks like i’m going back  
I got back in time to hear them start in on each other  
I could tell by the look on Jim's face that he had a plan….god help us all.  
I looked to Bones and he looked worried to...we had enough experience with Jim's plans. This was not going to be pretty.

“What must it be like not to feel...i mean your whole planet is gone and you don’t even care.  
Your parents almost died ….millions of people are dead and you feel nothing.  
Your wife's life has been in danger multiple times during all this and you don’t give a damn do you.  
You wouldn’t even care if she died would you? She deserves better then you...you’ll ruin her. Do you even give a damn….. no you don't. You don’t care about her, you're too busy flirting with Uhura. I'm better for her then you ever will be…..I’ll make sure we tell our kids about you after i take her away from you.”  
That was the end point Spock lost it and started beating him  
And now Spock is going to kill him he has him pinned by the neck to a consol.  
“Spock” sarek said  
I walked over slowly and quietly  
I looked to my father-in-law and he nodded  
“Spock you need to stop.” i said  
I reached over and touched his arm  
He turned his head and looked at me.  
“Let’s go somewhere quiet just you and me. OK?” i asked leaning into his side  
“ sanoi sa-telsu sarlah sad heh meskaraya nash-veh ” i asked quietly  
{Please husband come away and hold me}  
leaning my forehead against his shoulder  
He let go of Jim and stood up.  
He then walked towards the lift.  
“Doctor please note that I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command please note the time and date in the ship's log.” Spock said  
I looked at Jim and said, “I really hope you know what you’re doing Captain.”  
I walked off following Spock

We went to his room on the ship  
He just crumbled on to the sofa  
I walked over and hugged him to me and he burrowed his head into my stomach and wrapped his arms around my hips.  
“Do not leave me.” Spock said muffled from where his head was pushed into my stomach  
“I’m not breaking the bond….i’m not leaving you. You’re an asshole sometimes but you’re my asshole. And have been since we were kids.  
You’re stuck with me forever or for as long as you want me I suppose.” i said  
“Forever.” was all he said  
“He did it on purpose because you weren’t listening. He knows that if our bond was ever broken i’d never rebond or marry or even date.” i said  
“How does he know?” he asked looking up at me  
“Because i told them both once when we were talking about what i would do if or when you broke the bond. I said I would be a cranky old lady fixing engines forever and never get involved with anyone ever again.” i told him rubbing his shoulders  
He pulled me down onto his lap  
“ Really?” he asked  
“Yes i didn’t plan on bonding at 7 but i did and now as far as i’m concerned i’m done . You’re it. If you decide you don’t want to be bonded to me well then i’m done. Granted if you do that i will beat the crap out of you before i’m done.But i’ll still be done. And if you were to die first it would be the same thing i’m done.” i said leaning into him  
“He has a plan and when he has a plan he does stupid shit. But the thing is his plans usually work. He has the luck of the damned.” i said nuzzling his throat  
“Or he’ll get us all killed.” he said  
“Be honest...with yourself if no one else. All the ships that came to help Vulcan Nero overpowered them all. What kind of hope do you really think the fleet has? And if they get to Earth first both of our planets are gone. And we are truly homeless and endangered. If we do this and win we may die but all those other people on all those other planets will live.  
That’s our job and we knew that when we joined up. Starfleet does not guarantee a long life.” i said  
He reached back and grabbed the back of my neck and crushed his mouth to mine.  
“Well if we are going to die i want us married completely.” he said, waiting for my response.  
I leaned my head to his and grabbed his hand .  
I moved his fingers to the side of my face where my meld points were.  
He moved both hands to the sides of my temples  
“My mind to your mind..” he started saying  
It felt like I was flying…  
It didn’t feel like this when i was 7  
When we came out of it I could feel the bond was strong and bright.  
I had always been able to feel something in the back of my mind and I knew it was Spock.  
But now i really could feel him...his thoughts….emotions  
“Thank You “ Spock said leaning his forehead into my neck  
“There's nothing to thank me for. This was for both of us. Do you feel better now?” i asked  
“Yes i do….we need to go back up and help get the Captain back from Nero.” he said  
“Ok” i said  
He helped me out of his lap and we headed out and up to the bridge

When we arrived at the bridge they were talking about what to do next  
We had managed to get close to their ship without being noticed.  
“I will go with you to get Captain Pike back.” Spock said to Jim  
“You sure?” Jim asked  
“Romulans and Vulcans have things in common i can help with the controls i can understand the language “Spock said  
“Ok let’s go” Jim said  
They headed out towards the lift.  
“Are you just going to let him go?” Uhura asked me grabbing my arm  
“He has a mind of his own….and you need to not worry about what my husband does….MY HUSBAND! Am i making myself clear?” i said to her  
She shut down and nodded while letting go of my arm .  
I followed behind them getting to the transporter room right behind them.  
“I should go with you.” I said  
“No you should not...you need to stay here.” Spock said  
“But…” i started talking only for him to lean down and kiss me  
“I need you to stay here. Please T-sing. Ashayam do this for me.” He said leaning his forehead against mine {Beloved}  
“Ok but you better come back.” I said  
“I will be back.” he said  
I reached up and put my arms around his neck and kissed him  
Jim had stepped on to the next pad  
“Jim if you get my husband killed I'll make your life a misery forever. Got it?” i asked  
He smiled “ Yeah i got it”  
“Good i’ll be here when you get back” i said stepping away from the pads

It felt like forever but finally Jim called to have them transported out.  
They all three appeared on the pad and i felt like my heart stopped  
The relief  
“I’ve never beamed three people from two locations at the same time before..and while moving no less” Scotty said excitedly  
Medical took Pike and Kirk ran out of the room  
Spock ran up and grabbed me and we followed back to the bridge  
“Hail them” kirk said  
He was offering them aid…What?  
“Captain??” Spock asked  
“I thought you’d like that Mr.Spock” jim said  
“No sir not this time.” SPock said  
Nero of course turned down any help from us.  
“Ok...fire everything we’ve got at them.” jim said  
Nero's ship exploded and Jim gave the order to take us home  
But we’re stuck  
“We’re caught in a gravity well Captain.” Scotty said over comms  
“Increase warp” Jim said  
“No don’t increase warp” i said  
“What do you mean you don't?” jim asked  
“Riley?”Spock said  
I went over and hit the comms on the captain's chair  
“Scotty jettison the warp core and detonate.” i said  
“Oh yes that might work.” scotty said  
“What?” jim asked  
“It might push us away and allow us to escape .” i said  
“Might?” jim asked  
“Might” i said  
“Aye it might “ Scotty via comms  
“DO IT DO IT” Jim yelled  
Then the explosion went off and we were sent flying away from the singularity.

Several days later we were all in the big hall again

Jim was officially made the Captain of the Enterprise  
And given a commundation…  
Like i said to Spock luck of the damned

Spock had been saying we needed to leave Starfleet and move to the new colony to help it get established.  
Oddly he came back one day and suddenly changed his mind.  
Looks like we’re staying in Starfleet and we’re going to be on the Enterprise.  
I received the rank of Lt. Commander and will be acting as Scotty's second in command  
And i’m sure that Spock will be first officer again  
Bones is still in charge of medical not sure if he’s happy about it though.

I’m down in engineering with Scotty we’re about to go out for the first time officially.  
“Dilithium chambers are full Captain. Get down off of that” Scotty said then yelled to kennser  
Kennser just shook his head no ….  
Well it won’t be boring….


	2. Pike / Riley  Add On

Captain Pike called me to the infirmary on Enterprise  
“Hey kitten” he said  
“Hey Uncle Chris” riley said  
“Come here kiddo” he motioned for me to come closer  
“How are you feeling?” i asked him  
“I’m alive and that’s the important part. But sweetie we need to have a talk and no not about Spock. We’ll talk about that later. Not long after we got the distress call from Vulcan i received a message from T-saul  
{he held up his hand to stop me talking}  
She told me that she was refusing to get onto transport off the planet.  
Said it was not logical to take the place of a younger person and that she was old and had lived her life.  
She said she was done…..kaiidth {What is , is }   
She asked me to not tell you till afterwards. Most of your relatives stayed behind with her. I’m so sorry sweetie.” He said, opening his arms so I could fall into them.  
I am a horrible vulcan because I cried and cried hard.  
All gone...who knows if any survived  
I cried there in the infirmary cradled by my Uncle for hours  
Till i feel asleep  
When i woke up i was in Spock's room being held by him  
“Did he tell you?” i asked i knew he was awake  
He pulled me to him tighter  
“Yes he did…..i grieve with thee.” he said  
I twisted till i was facing him and pushed my face into his chest  
“You are not alone...You will always have me and i will always have you.” he said kissing my forehead  
“She left you a message when you are ready ashayam.” he said tucking his face in my neck

It wasn’t until after Jim received his commundation that I felt ready to watch it.  
Every year my grandmother would impart a piece of wisdom upon me in hopes that it would help me in my life.  
She said in the message that she would not be here to do that anymore so she was sending them to me now.  
Here’s what she said

Live Long and Prosper  
Peace and Long Life  
Nothing that is is unimportant  
Challenge your preconceptions or they will challenge you  
In accepting the inevitable one finds peace  
Nothing unreal exists  
Logic is the cement of our civilization , with which we ascend from chaos ,using reason as our guide  
The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one  
Do not be afraid to stand up for what you know to be right.  
Your bonded is not just your spouse but the other half of you. If you and he are out of harmony everything will be out of harmony.  
Kaiidth {What is , is }

She also said  
You are not the worst vulcan pi' veh , in many ways you are the best of us. {Little One} 

After I watched it I cried as Spock held me till we both fell asleep.  
I don’t know how we’re going to make this work but we will.  
Or we’ll kill each other trying.  
Although more than likely we’ll be killed during one of Jim's hair brained plans…  
I suppose no matter what we’ll go out with a bang...


	3. Spock / Spock Prime Add On

Spock walked into the hanger  
“Father” he called to the person ahead of him  
The figure stopped  
“I am not our father.” an older Spock said turning to face his younger self  
“How? Why? Kirk knew, did he not?” Younger SPock asked his older counterpart   
“There are so few of us now we will not be able to stay away from each other. As for Jim, yes he knew.” Spock Prime said  
“Why not just come back with him and explain everything?” spock asked  
“I could not deprive you of a friendship that would define you in so many ways. A friendship that would help make you a better version of yourself. That would enrich your life for years to come” Spock prime said  
“Why did kirk not tell me?” spock asked  
“I may have indicated that universe altering changes could occur.” he said  
“You lied…” Spock said with a smirk  
“I implied” Spock prime said  
“What now will you continue with Starfleet?” Spock Prime asked  
“It is illogical to continue with Starfleet with so many of our people gone.  
I will turn in my notice and go help with the colony.” Spock said  
“You are missing out on something...you have the ability to be in two places at once now. Be selfish, stay in Starfleet. I have already found a suitable planet for the colony and I will go with them.”Spock prime said  
“I will talk to T-sing about it and see what she wishes to do.” Spock said  
“I already begin to see how the timelines have changed. In mine T-pring lived our bond was broken much later. I did not have a T-sing or a Riley.  
You are very blessed to have a mate that will stand with you.” Spock Prime said  
“We still have work to do...but yes i am blessed.” Spock said  
“All relationships require work. But having someone to work with you is the key.  
I am pleased for you. And perhaps a bit envious.   
While my normal good-bye would seem oddly self serving i shall just say Good Luck.”Spock prime said   
“Thank You” Spock replied  
He watched his older self walk away thinking what he would tell his wife about all of this.  
He had been adamant that they go with the colony.  
Well he would speak with her at home.


	4. Amanda Grayson (Spocks Mother) / Riley

“Riley, why didn't you tell me you joined Starfleet? Sweetie i wouldn’t have been upset” Amanda said pulling riley down to sit next to her  
“I know you wouldn’t have been mad. It’s just that Uncle Chris went to all the trouble to get me in under another name and make it to where no one knew who my family was or that I was half vulcan.   
I wanted to do it by myself. And if I'm honest, part of it was that I didn't want Spock to know.” riley said  
“But sweetie why?” amanda asked  
“Because I was sure he was going to break the bond and I didn't want to get anymore attached then I already was.” she said  
Amanda leaned closer and wrapped her arms around Riley  
“Sweetie, he loves you. Which i know may seem odd to some since you only talked to each other in letters. But you’ve been a huge part of his life. No matter what you were always his.   
Through all the bullying at school that he endured his one true constant other than myself and Sarek was you.  
And in some ways i think you mattered more because you were his and no one else's. His bonded.” she said  
“He never said anything like that. He never said much about that at all.  
He never asked for a picture or to see me. Not even after i was grown.”Riley said  
“Oh sweetie Spock is a lot like his father . Sometimes getting information out of him takes a lot of effort. I suppose i should have told you that. I thought everything was fine with you both.” amanda said  
“It’s not your fault we could have talked to each other more. Could have told the other when something was bothering us. But we didn’t and that’s on us. And now we have to work it out.” riley said


	5. Spock / Sarek

“There have been issues with T-sing?” sarek asked  
“Yes.” Spock said  
“Perhaps it would have been better if we had not found you another bonded. Left you as you were and allowed you to find one yourself at a later date.” Sarek said  
“No, I would have picked her no matter what.” Spock said  
“Indeed?” Sarek asked  
“Yes I believe I loved her from the first time I saw her at our bonding. The problem existed because we were both so sure the other would want out of the bond. We did not speak on things as we should have. That is something we will require work on in the future.”Spock said  
“So you intend to stay with her? Even after all of this” Sarek asked  
“Yes” spock said  
“Why?” sarek asked  
“She is my wife...she is T’hy’la.” Spock said  
Sarek nodded   
“Then it is as it should be” sarek said


	6. Spock / Sarek

"And how are things progressing with T-sing?" Sarek asked  
"Well....although i do find myself confused at times." Spock said  
"In what way sa-fu?' Sarek asked  
(son)  
"She is much more human in her ways then myself. This i feel will require much time to adjust to." Spock said  
Sarek nodded  
"Yes i understand I had similar thoughts when i was first with your mother. It will become easier sa-fu. In time you will adjust to her strange ways." Sarek said  
"I do hope so sa-mekh." Spock said  
(father)


	7. Spock / Riley

“We do not communicate on matters as we need to” Spock said  
“No we don’t” riley said  
“That will have to change. On both our parts.” SPock said  
“I agree completely” she said  
“Come sit with me”Spock said  
Riley walked over and sat with him on the sofa  
Spock reached out and took her hand in his.  
“Nyota is merely a friend, nothing more. There is only you.” He said  
“Jim and Bones are like brothers to me. My best friends but nothing more.” she said  
Spock pulled her in closer to him  
“I cherish thee. More than you know which is my failing.  
I remember at our bonding I was not pleased to be there.  
Then i looked up and saw this beautiful blond girl and i realized you were who i was to be bonded to.  
I realized that you were to be my wife. And I was suddenly glad I was there.  
When I walked up to you after our bonding I did that on my own.  
No one told me to do it..  
I merely wished to be closer to you. That is always what I have wished just merely to be closer to you.  
The 5 years age difference made things difficult for us.  
But when i look at my life you are always in it. You are always my wife.  
I truly believe that when i looked at you that first time i fell in love with you. Those feelings have continued to grow over time T’hy’la.{Soulmate/life friend} I love you” he said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to him  
“I love you too. I didn’t want to be there that day either. I couldn’t understand why I needed to bond if I was such a bad vulcan.  
But when we were just about to go before T-pau i looked up and saw this handsome dark haired boy. And suddenly I wasn't upset that I was there anymore. I knew you had to be the one I was being bonded to.  
I’ve always seen my life with you as my husband. I always looked forward to your letters. I always wished for more. When you started writing to me everyday i was so happy but i tried not to be because i was worried it would go away.  
I think I was worried that you would go away because I loved you so much.” Riley said  
Spock leaned in and kissed her.  
This time it was slow and unhurried. They had nowhere to be.  
They had set aside time to spend with each other so that they could talk for as long as they needed.  
We spent the rest of our time wrapped up in each other.   
Both in mind and in body.  
The bond flared bright whenever we touched  
I didn’t know where he ended and i began


	8. Riley / Bones / Kirk / Spock

“So honey did you and the hobgoblin work it out?” Bones asked  
“You do remember that i’m half vulcan to..right?” riley asked  
“Oh yeah it’s more about his personality then his species.” Bones said sipping his drink  
“Ahhh got it” riley said  
“Yeah we’re talking and doing better. It’s a work in progress. But it’s better.” riley said  
Jim walked up to the table and threw himself at riley and bones  
Wrapping his arms around them both  
“I love you guys!!! Love you so damn much..” jim said right as he passed out  
“This we have experience at it’s nice it’s familiar.” riley said  
Bones sighed and then tossed back the rest of his drink  
“Yeah familiar. Come on darlin help me get him back to the apartment.”bones said standing up.  
We got one on each side of Jim and hauled him up.  
Then we walked him out and back to the apartment.  
Mine was closer so we decided we’d just go there.  
Jim and Bones could sleep on the sofas.  
Wouldn’t be the first time.  
We walked in to the apartment and Spock walked out of the kitchen  
“Is he dead?” he asked with a raised eyebrow  
“No of course not “ riley said   
“Why the hell would we bring him back here if he was dead. Crazy ass hobgoblin.” bones said  
Spock merely raised his eyebrow higher  
After they sat Jim on one of the sofas  
Riley walked over to Spock and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
He leaned down and kissed her.  
“They’re family, you'll adjust to it. “ riley said kissing him again  
He merely looked back at the two men then down at his wife  
“Only because I love you.” Spock said


End file.
